Mobile computing devices such as smart phones, eReaders, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such devices are commonly used for displaying consumable content and running multiple software applications (also known as applications or apps). The applications may vary based on the device, but may include applications in categories such as, for example, communication, entertainment, children, social, games, news and weather, tools and utilities, and productivity, just to name a few types. The devices are useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with the displayed content, such as content provided by the various applications. The devices generally include one or more hardware features for receiving user input, such as buttons (e.g., power button, volume buttons, etc.), microphones, and accelerometers. The mobile computing device may also include a touch sensitive surface/interface for receiving user input such as a touch screen or a track pad (e.g., in combination with a non-touch sensitive display).